


Cashmere

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [22]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fine, delicate wool</p>
<p>(Jinx really needs to stop stealing Lux's sweaters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cashmere

CASHMERE  
 _fine, delicate wool_

She stole it. Again. Lux sighs, staring forlornly at the open closet. Her favorite sweater, a gift from the Frejlordian ambassador, is missing from the rack. It was made from the finest wool the burgeoning state could offer. Or so the ambassador said. Whatever the case may be, it was soft and warm and perfectly snug. Lux treasures it dearly.

But Jinx loves it more, apparently. This is the third time she's stolen it. Lux shakes her head and shuts the closet doors.

The sweater remained out of her possession until she returned to the Institute of War. There had been a minor kerfuffle over the tentative truce between the Winter's Claw and the Avarosan. Demacia, of course, eagerly lent their aid to Queen Ashe, and Lux was requested to participate in the upcoming match. She wished for the comfort of her sweater now more than ever. The chosen arena was the Howling Abyss with its bone chilling winds and below freezing temperatures - not to mention all the ice spells going to be used.

Lux is then pleasantly surprised when, entering her Institute-assigned quarters, she finds Jinx fast asleep on the bed and wearing her sweater. She pauses at the threshold, steady gaze fixed on her unannounced guest. Jinx lies on her side, body folded nearly in half with her head pillowed on her hands. Save for the slight movement of her chest, she is completely still. Her face, neither smiling or frowning or grimacing, appears at peace. Lux swallows, barely daring to breathe. It feels as if she has stumbled unto something intimate, something precious, something she can't even begin to deserve. She takes a step back, hoping to leave the scene undisturbed.

But Jinx, as always, does what she wants. She rises to consciousness with a muffled groan. Gummy eyes blearily blink open. Her gaze is quick to find and settle on Lux, still stuck at the doorway.

"You're here!"

It's two words, two syllables. It's a measly gasp of a sound. It hits harder than any rocket as Lux watches life seep into every inch of Jinx's face, from the corners of her lips to the curve of her brows. When all was fragile and fuzzy before, now her joy brings everything about her into sharper focus. Jinx just lights up and the sincerity of her happiness is both daunting and piercing. And Lux can only smile helplessly.

"I'm here. The question is, why are you?"

Jinx wrinkles her nose in response and proceeds to shuck off the stolen sweater. She presents it proudly to Lux.

"I kept it warm for you, you know, for your match."

Lux blinks. She stares blankly at the sweater for a long moment, before bursting into giggles. Reaching over, she plucks the sweater from Jinx's hands The wool is, as promised, very warm.

"Thank you." She says, and means it.


End file.
